Afflicted
by shithappensdealwithit
Summary: Lucy has grown up isolated from others. She does it to protect the people she loves. After all its her duty as the ruler of the Celestial Kingdom. Its been like this for as long as she could remember; ever since she had the Affliction. It deprives her of touch and ability to be close to people. And Lucy has accepted this lonesome fate only for Natsu change it all.
1. Chapter 1

"There isn't much I can do at this point. You know this well. I may be this kingdoms ruler, but its merely a title, Makarov. We must find a means where this can be resolved some other way. There is not many whom I can give trust to. No one believes in me; Not since the incident. Not since I nerly killed everyone when I was younger. There's little hope left and at end of possible choices I can do to help."

"Just give it some thought. This is the only option we have left. I will be willing to anything for to keep my children safe. Even going against this war."

"Yes. Im aware of that." Lucy replied. A hint of longing and sadness in her voice. It must be nice to have someone care about you that much Lucy thought briefly… "I shall see my way out, Makarov. I'll find a way to get us out this mess and keep the guild safe. I promise."

"I know you will child; just don't get hurt in the process. You're a part of us too."

Lucy stood up her long navy skirts and dark cloak billowing with the sudden movement. She stood tall with presence making it known with a a brief glance that she was a person of importance. Her golden her was wrapped meticiuosly in a bun. Stray curls framing her face. Gloves covered her hands; a golden rope coiled around her right arm. Her heels silent as she moved with an unearthly grace. Whispers followed her figure as she moved closer to the guild doors. Suddenly, the doors slam open and a woman with scarlet hair appears. She had finally returned after a month long mission.

Lucy pauses in her steps a polite smile reaching her lips, "It's good to see you return back safetly, Erza."

Erza points her sword inches away from Lucy's face. Lucy reacts quickly at the sudden turn of of events, and flings the sword away with skilled precision. It becomes ebbed in the request board. Neither girls flinched at the sudden movements. Erza scrutnizes the blonde in supicion. "Who are you? What business do you have with Fairy Tail?"

Lucy smiles sadly again and nonchalantely steps away from the sword. "Just passing through, Erza. No harm done."

Erza turns to follow Lucy, but Makarov's voice stops her, "Erza leave her be she was just on her way out."

"Master, what was she doing here? A person of her class in Fairy Tail? Doesn't that seem suspicious to you with everything thats been happening lately."

"Believe or not Erza that woman is our biggest hope in defeating our enemy."

"She has been coming in often this past month. Only stopping to talk to Makarov. Its fine, Erza. If Master can trust her then theres no reason to doubt her. She seems like a nice girl, too." replies Mirajane as she set a strawberry cheesecake in front of Erza.

Erza sighed, "I suppose your right. I am sorry, Master. Ever since Levy got hurt I have been on edge. I will trust your judgement."

Makarov nodded and turned back to his office. Unease filtering in his stomach; the war was getting out of hand. Even though he has known Lucy since she was a child, Makarov still had doubts in putting his trust in Lucy. Even if she was the princess of the Celestial Kingdom, he wasn't sure what side she truly played in. It made Makarov feel guilt for not believing in one of his children. Even if nobody else knew but him; Lucy was still a member of Fairy Tail.

 **Author's Note: So this is the Prologue and my very first fanfic. Im currently writing the story and have no idea how long its going to be. I have about fifthteen pages done all unedited so it may take a while until the next chapter. And then theres the fact that my college finals are next week. So if you are intrested stay tune. Leave a review if your intrested for me too keep going. Hope you enjoyed this little teaser.**

 **BTW: This is going to have a whole lot of romance.**


	2. Chapter 2

Families filtered throughout the vendors. They talked happily to each other. Sharing gossip and negotiating prices between each other. Overall, it was a peaceful port. Everybody seemed to know and care about each other; Lucy envied that. Her eyes fondly followed a small child, with brown pigtails, yellow dress, and gleeful expression; skipping down the road. She was holding a basket of apples and in her excitement one single apple rolled toward Lucy's feet. Lucy bent down to pick up the red fruit; she kneeled in front of the blissfully ignorant child and offered the fallen apple, "Here you dropped this."

The apple was knocked out of Lucy's hand and the girl hidden behind a furious villager. She looked at Lucy in disgust and horror, "Stay away from my daughter! Don't touch her you monster."

Lucy stumbled back in shock only to dimly realize that her hood had slipped sometime throughout her walk; exposing her face for all to see. Before Lucy could utter a single word the woman quickly tugged her daughters hand and raced away from Lucy. Residents noticed the exchange and began splitting away from Lucy. Hateful glances thrown at her. She trembled and looked down shamefully making her notice the fallen apple that had started to turn black. It had quickly decayed with the touch of Lucy. Lucy stomach gnawed in horror and she quickly lifted her hood and spun to get away from the villagers. Lucy agonizes, what was she doing here again?

Lucy would only bring more harm with her presence, yet, she couldn't help but find herself wandering around Hargeon once again. No matter how many times she told herself that it was wrong, Lucy found herself back in the small port town in hopes to see him again, the pink haired mage. Lucy first saw him when she was sixteen years old:

Sixteen-year-old Lucy clenched her fists at the sight of the rogue mages dead. This had been her only lead in months only for it to come to dead end once again. She punched the post. Crackles of much sparked at the impact. Lucy glanced at the sparks hatefully, loathing rising inside her.

A voice startled Lucy from her dark thoughts, "Would you look at that, its fairy trash." A mage with a gruesome scar splitting across his eye all the way down his chin groaned to Lucy. He spittle blood as he choked out those words.

Lucy eyes widened; hope began to soar inside her. Finally, a person alive, albeit almost dead, but still he was alive and he held dear information about Zeref that Lucy needed. Lucy rushed toward the wounded old man she tugged him up by his ratty torn shirt, "Where is he? Tell me! Where's is the bastard planning now, huh? Where is he hiding her! Goddammit tell me!"

The man chortled spitting blood in Lucy's face, "Ain't going to tell nothing to a dark fairy." Lucy eyes blazed angrily, tears stinging them. She shook the man's frame. A lone tear escaping her as she saw the light fading from the man's eyes as he said those last words. Lucy dropped the mage. Her shoulders dropping. Lucy accomplished nothing, she looked around at the littered bodies; now she had to clean up his mess once again.

Lucy numbly took of her gloves and proceeded to go around the corpses, touching them with just the tip of her fingers. Soon the wind was filled with ashes; the remains of the dead long gone. Lucy stared into space, her eyes vacant. She pulled her gloves back on and kept on walking not bothering to disguise herself. She didn't have to; Lucy wore a black wig and changed her eye color with a spell. Her clothes were that of a commoner; she dressed this way because she thought she would feel better for finally getting closer to ridding herself of the affliction. But that wasn't the case, not even close.

Lucy thought she wandered unseeing of the world around her, but something startled her from her trance. It was a combination of masculine laughter and the curious sight of a pink haired male with a blue flying cat companion. Lucy's frown turned upwards slightly at the sight of his goofy grin. It seemed as if all her dark feelings vanished when she looked upon this unknown male.

After that first encounter, Lucy got intrigued and couldn't help but notice him. He seemed to be everywhere she went for the next couple of years. And after each accidental sighting she learned something new about him. Lucy had come to know that his name was Natsu and he had this kind and caring nature, he helped everyone in need. Natsu had this outrageous, but amusing appetite. He had the biggest loyalty to his cat, whom Lucy later found was named Happy. Natsu oozed all these wonderful qualities that Lucy craved to always be around. She wanted to know more about Natsu. Lucy longed to be able to go up to Natsu and become friends. This man gave light to Lucy's life. A year ago things started to turn bleak once more and Lucy told herself to avoid him at all cost before she really convinced herself to talk to him; before she could hurt him like everyone else in her life. That to Lucy's disappointment and relief wasn't a problem; the pink haired man and blue cat had vanished. Lucy didn't see him anymore no matter how hard she tried. And it stayed like that for years, until today.

Lucy's gasped in shock from finally seeing him again. The years certainly have been kind to him. Natsu had grown up to be a strong handsome man. His pink hair grew into wild locks giving him a rough look that was pleasant to Lucy's eyes. He wore a black trench coat with a single long sleeve. His other arm bare showing off his muscles and the Fairy Tail guild emblem. Lucy's cheeks flushed as her eyes roamed down his body; she shook her head, this wasn't the time to be ogling Natsu! Natsu was badly wounded, clutching his left arm. Blood seeped from the cut at an alarming rate. He had bruises all over, in other words Natsu was pretty banged up and Happy was also on the same boat. He looked fatigued and on the verge of falling at any moment. Most alarming of all was the group of bandits surrounding the two. Lucy didn't even think she whooshed in taking out two of the bandits with her fleuve d'étoiles. At the corner of her eye, Lucy glimpses metal glinting in the light going straight toward Natsu.

"Natsu, watch out!" the words tumble out of Lucy's mouth without her consent. Her body moving toward him automatically with urge to protect him at all cost. Lucy had flung herself toward Natsu making him topple toward the ground. Both stood staring at each other stunned, just inches apart. Lucy half sprawled on tpo of Natsu. Natsu made a noise of surprise at the back of his throat. Finally, the background registered to Lucy, all the bandits were scrambling toward the fallen couple. Lucy sent a burst of magic sending the mages back, unconscious. A siren blasted through the air. Lucy's shrieked in alarm. She pushed herself off Natsu tugging him up by the arm and grabbing Happy by his tail as she ran away from the approaching siren.

"Wait where are we going? Who are you?" questioned Natsu, but followed Lucy anyways.

Lucy didn't answer, but continued onwards weaving through the throng of people, effortlessly. Finally, she reached the edge of the town and the beginning of the forest. Her pace slowed at the entrance of a small wooden cabin. She tugged Natsu toward inside, setting Happy on the bed and pushing Natsu onto a chair. Lucy turned away to get her supplies only to be stopped by Natsu taking ahold of her wrist. Heat curled around her arm traveling upwards. It felt foreign, but good. Lucy couldn't remember the last time she has been touched on purpose.

"You haven't answered my questions."

Lucy stared at the man before her in confusion, Natsu shouldn't be able to do; to touch her. Lucy mentally calmed herself and replied, "Let me bandage you up first." Natsu nodded and let her go. Lucy stood there for a second surprised at the sudden lack of warmth she blushed and shook her head. The lack of human contact was making her feel like this. It had nothing to do with the fact that it was Natsu touching her.

Lucy came back into the room with a bag and a bucket of water. She took out a wet cloth and began wiping away the blood; cleaning the cloth with water when needed. Natsu stared at Lucy in blooming curiosity. His eyes roomed down her figure. First noticing her golden hair shining with light filtering in through the window. Then toward her face; Her chocolate eyes simmered with life, her cheeks flushed from the run, she tugged at her lips in concentration. Natsu was completely entranced with this mysterious woman. His gaze slowly fell down toward her lips again; Natsu unconsciously licked his own; he gulped and proceed his exploring downwards only to quickly look up his face exploding into red. This woman had a hell of a body. But Natsu didn't let her beauty cloud him from noticing her attire. This woman wasn't a normal commoner. She had to be very wealthy due to her attire and the way she held herself; almost like royalty. The sting of a needle brought Natsu back to his senses, Lucy was stitching his arm. Her eyebrows etched in concentration. She smiled in satisfaction as she finished and put on a patch to cover her handiwork.

Lucy stood up and gathered soiled bandages and began to head back to the bathroom, "Well you seem good enough to me. You can head out back home."

Lucy squeaked in surprise. Natsu had trailed behind her and slammed her against the wall. His eyes blazed with unreadable raw emotion. Lucy blushed at his close proximity. "You can't expect me to leave without getting answers. How do you know me?"

Lucy hastily escaped from Natsu warm hold and settled herself on the couch. Weariness making her shoulders slump downwards; she smiled softly thinking how Capricorn will scold her for her improper posture. "I don't know you. I just happen to see a person in trouble and decided to help." she said as she looked Natsu as straight face as possible.

"You said my name."

Lucy stared at Natsu blankly then cursed softly. Natsu snickered amusedly at the action, having a feeling that that girl in front of him didn't normally react this way. He heard her mumble a couple words that even with his dragon senses couldn't catch. "What was that I couldn't hear you?'

Lucy face redden even further, "I may or may have not been watching you sometimes."

Natsu looked at her blankly then a goofy smile spread across his face he let out a loud laugh, "You must have watched some time to know my name." Lucy grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Natsuuuuu!" Happy gasped from his unconscious state, tears filling his eyes as he flew straight into Natsu's chest, "You're okay. I thought we were done for."

"I'm okay buddy. This weirdo helped us."

"Lucy." Natsu looked up at her in surprise, "My name is Lucy, not weirdo, Lucy."

"Oh that's great! This is Happy and I'm…"

"Natsu. I know"

Happy looked at Lucy then backed into Natsu, he whispered in his ear loudly, "You're right, Natsu she is weird."

Lucy's irritation spiked. "Alright I can hear you, stupid cat. Since you both seem so well and energetic I think you should leave."

"But we just got here. And I'm still so tired from the fight. Right Happy?"

"Aye!" he tumbled out Happy energetically as he flew upwards starting to explore the small household.

Lucy sighed and rubbed a hand down her face. "Alright just don't make a mess. I'm going out for a while. I'll be back soon. Behave the both of you."

Natsu gave her a thumbs up and smiled at her. Lucy shook her head and gathered her cloak and bag. She turned once more before shutting the door behind her. Natsu stared after her figure a weird filling tugging at his stomach. He shrugged his shoulders and blamed it on Lucy being weird.

 **Author's Note: I lost my flash drive this past week with a copy of this story and it was returned to me by my English teacher. When I looked at the files someone added an alternate section for the fanfic. I was so amused that someone read through and felt compelled to write something. It made happy and fuzzy inside. I would have responded but I had no idea where I forgot my flash drive in the first place! Anyways what do you guys think? If it's too confusing or there's any errors please tell me it much appreciated. Alright until next time and it may be a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy arrived back at the palace. Her eyes drifted upwards. The building once was very beautiful; it used to bustle with people taking care of it. It was filled with happiness and liveliness, but so much has changed since those times. The palace now had an air of sadness and emptiness, all the people who loved coming to work where gone. Lucy dreaded having to come back here every day. All Lucy has ever been able to remember in this palace was solitude and sorrow. Lucy sighed as she ventured inside the palace. She strolled along the empty corridors vaguely noting that Virgo had appeared beside her, "Welcome back, Princess. Should I start preparing?"

"Yes Virgo. Will you bring me the set of clothes too? Thank you."

"Of course, Princess"

Virgo vanished as Lucy halted in front of a tall dark door; it was the furthest room from all the others, locked by dark vines that were slowly receding at Lucy's presence until finally it creaked open. In the room stood mirrors at every corner; it filled every section of the walls. As Lucy entered the room the door behind her slammed shut. The sound echoing throughout the room sinisterly. Lucy swallowed and proceeded further in toward the steps that lead to a grand lake and in the center of the grand lake stood a tall throne, made just for Lucy. The water looked as if it wanted to devour the throne, the water and vines wrapped around it giving it the illusion of it pulling down into the darkness of the water. The image wasn't so far off from the truth. Lucy stripped down her clothes to a white gown she had hidden underneath. Her hair tumbled down in graceful curls reaching her mid back. She removed her keys and gently set them on top of her discarded clothing and began stepping toward the throne. The water was freezing to Lucy's bare feet. The darkness was greedily drawn to Lucy's light. Lucy reached the throne and the moment she sat the dark tendrils became alive, the water rose suddenly as if awaken from a long slumber deprived from food. It tousled all over Lucy's body restraining her from making the tiniest of movements. Agony twisted Lucy's features but she dared not to make a noise. She sat in painful silence wanting the ritual to be over, but the relief wouldn't come until he appeared.

The dark tendrils gathered in front of Lucy, forming a tall figure. Lucy's exhausted limp figure stirred to look up, she smiled darkly, "Well, it's good to see you again, Zeref."

Zeref image peered down at Lucy. His eyes calculating and dark making him unreadable, just like always. Those eyes haunted Lucy's dreams. Zeref smirked his eyes rooming down Lucy's body, "It must be so painful having to do this every month. Especially, since it gets worse after each encounter. Are you sure you don't want to stop? You wouldn't be alone anymore. You could be with your friends. Reveal that you were a comrade the whole time. Say that you're actually a member of Fairy Tail…"

"Silence!" Lucy's voice echoed in the room. Rage caused her body to tremble, her eyes moved to look at Zeref straight into his eyes. Fire burned within its depths causing Zeref discomfort and anger. No matter what he tried he never seemed to be able to dowse those flames. "I have new terms. I want your word that not only would my people and spirits be not harmed by your demons, but also Fairy Tail must stay out of your wrath."

Zeref chuckled, "Adding more people under your protection. Should have seen this coming. After all you were always in the shadows protecting them. Ironic, isn't it? Since you're a creature of the light. You must feel so guilty after the damage down to that meddlesome little girl. She shouldn't have put her nose where it didn't belong."

"I don't want to hear any more of this nonsense! List your terms and leave."

Zeref smiled amusedly and began listing his new terms, "Along with the offering of your magic every month by the lake I'll will need a little something extra. I'm not asking for much… just blood. Meaning that after each ritual you may have some wounds. And don't think that you taking those potions to slow down the process will help. Nothing will stop me from getting what I want. Slowing down the process just means more rituals until I get the amount I feel satisfied with. And you know what that means Lucy: more pain. Since each ritual gets worse than the one before. Are you sure you don't want to accept my earlier proposal? It would ease all your suffering Lucy. Just say the words and we could end it all."

Lucy's eyes blazed. Her brown orbs shining brightly, "I accept the new terms now leave. I want to get this over with."

Zeref sighed and bowed, "As you wish, your highness. Just know that you will regret this." The dark tendrils collapsed letting Zeref's figure disappear. The tendrils then rapidly were drawn toward Lucy's body. They clung to her. Lashes formed on her body. Her blood soiled into the water. The water greedily devouring the crimson droplets. Tendrils formed into hands trailing up to Lucy's throat and wrapping around here pale neck. Lucy chest burned. Black dots dotted her vision, the pain was becoming too much. Just as Lucy thought she couldn't handle it anymore the ritual eased to an end. The darkness retreats back into the water; taunting Lucy for next time they shall meet. Lucy's trembling body rises off the throne and out of the dark room. Droplets of water fall as she pushes the door open with great effort. Loke and Virgo stand outside awaiting Lucy. Horrified gasps meet her.

"Lucy. What happened?" replied Loke's worried tone. His eyes drifted over the angry slashes marking all over her body, but most troubling of all is the striking purple handprints around her pale wrists and throat.

"I'm fine Loke. Just another agreement added to the terms. Zeref getting little ansty that things haven't gone his way for once." Loke fist broke through the wall beside Lucy head. Anger thrumming to his veins, "How can I help you when I can't even touch you? Please just stop all of these, Lucy. Will find another way. Just let us help you."

Lucy shakes her head her pained eyes steeling with renewed determination; she looks at Virgo, her usual stony gaze pained, "You know I that I can't do that Loke; thank you for the clothes Virgo. I shall change now." As Lucy takes the offered clothing and starts to leave, she stops for a moment and with her back facing the two spirits says, "I know both of you care deeply for my wellbeing, but as the last ruler of the Celestial Kingdom, I need to make choices that will keep my people safe even at the cost of my wellbeing... Even if the biggest threat is me."

"Princess!"

"Lucy!"

Lucy clenched her fist at the sound of hurt in her spirits voices, even her keys burned softly at her side letting her now how they all also hated this. Lucy trailed down the hallway leaving her two dear friends behind. Tears burned in her eyes. It pained Lucy to separate herself from others like so, but to keep Zeref from killing more people she had to do this. To keep herself from killing more people, she had to do this. Lucy couldn't stand it the pressure anymore. This internal struggle had been going on for months now.

Lucy bathed to get rid of the day's events, but as she finished she couldn't help but notice the darkness still lingering on her body. Lucy decided to head back to the cabin. Lucy stood in front of the mirror looking at her appearance. The navy-blue dress hugged her figure nicely. It clearly showed her status, Lucy eyebrows furrowed in worry she would have make Virgo get her new clothing so that people wouldn't be as suspicious of her during her travels. A black choker graced Lucy's neck to cover the bruises. The usual pair of gloves worn. Lucy was too weak to put her hair up in the bun so she let fall in natural waves. With one last look in the mirror Lucy turned to leave the palace hoping to forget the haunted girl staring out at her.

When she arrived back to the cabin she expected to find Natsu and Happy destroying the place. They were both peacefully sleeping on the bed much to her surprise. The sight of them curled up made Lucy realize just how exhaustion she was from all the events that occurred throughout the day. Lucy let her cloak fall of and climbed onto bed. As her eyes closed shut in exhaustion she told herself that the bed was big enough for the both of them and there's no way that they'll accidentally touch.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for such a late update. Finals are finally over so that gives me more time to write. Yeah! More updates to come. Anyways, sorry for the short chapter I was going to make it longer, but the editing is just taking forever and I didn't want to give you something crappy just to make it longer. Tell me what you think. Its much appreciated. I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy awoke to pleasant heat engulfing her body. A great relief from the usual coldness corrupting her body. Lucy's eyes fluttered back closed. She hadn't had such a pleasant sleep in years; most nights filled with nightmares and tossing and turning. Her peaceful lull of sleep is broken though by the sound of giggling and the feeling of warm arms wrapped tightly around her, finally registering to her brain. A scream locked in Lucy's throat, then her body snapped upright in action.

"Lucy kick!"

"Ouch! Lucy, why you do that?" grumbled Natsu as he lifted himself off the floor. Already a bump forming on his head due to the hard hit on the wall. Which Lucy noted in annoyance, now had a huge gaping hole. She would have to fix it later.

"You were holding onto me while I was sleeping! You were supposed to stay on your side."  
"They likkkeee each other." Happy rolled his tongue gleefully as flew around their heads, his eyes enthralled on both their forms in amusement. This was the first time Happy had seen Natsu act this way. Usually he'll act indifferent of the other gender or be absolutely terrified to even make a move on a girl.

Both mages ignored the cat in favor to stare at each other. Natsu cocked his head innocently, "I did? Sorry, I guess I move around a lot in my sleep. You should be thankful that I didn't throw you off the bed."

"Aye! Natsu, right Lushy. It took years before he stopped dumping me to the floor." replied Happy with a mouthful of fish.

"Where did you get… never mind, I'm going to go now. So, you guys can also head off. Your wounds appear to be all healed. It was nice meeting you both."

Lucy got ready for the day and began traveling back to Magnolia. Usually she walked on foot to avoid curious people like Natsu and Happy, who were currently following her.  
"Why are you two following me?" grumbled Lucy as she glared at Natsu who was happily trailing behind her, his arms wrapped behind him above his head.

"You seem nice. Happy and I wanted to stay around you for a while. Right Happy?"

"Aye! Even if you do seem kinda weird."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, she then stomped faster away from the two, finally she arrived at her destination where she could drop of Natsu and Happy. "Here were at Fairy Tail you can leave now."

Natsu stared at Lucy blankly then responded, "Wow, Luce you really did stalk me a lot, didn't you?"

Lucy blushed furiously and denied it vehemently, "I did not! Now go back home, Lucy kick."

Natsu body flew through the guild doors making his body crash into several guild mates causing for brawls to blossom. Everyone welcomed Natsu back warmly. 'Welcomes' and 'Your backs' chorusing all throughout. Lucy smiled lightly, longing feeling her heart. She turned to leave when Ezra's voice froze her on the spot.

"Master, we need to do something! We can't just sit back and do nothing. Levy got hurt and I can't sit back while my friends keep on getting hurt. Since your so set on not doing anything I'm will. I will do something about this upcoming war. Whether you approve of it or not."

Lucy turned and sighed, weariness already marring her features. With a deep breath, she steeled her resolved and marched into the broken doors of the guild. As she entered, Lucy had the fleeting thought that today will change everything she had worked hard to keep herself away from others. "Makarov, I thought we settled on an agreement?"

"I'm working on it." came his gruff response at the end of the bar. He was currently chugging down a mug of beer.

"I see. It doesn't quite look like it from where I'm watching. Now does it?" Makarov peered out to Lucy over the rim of the glass but said nothing.

Erza on the other hand jumped into action, "You! Why are you here again? State your business or leave now."

Lucy tuned her gaze toward Ezra and moved her gloved hand toward the drawn sword. With a light touch of the metal it collapsed into shattered bits to the ground. "You have no chance winning the war at your strength," Gasps filled the guild hall. After all, Erza was one of the strongest members in the guild, "Much less getting close to Zeref."

"You scoundrel." Erza re-equips into her heavens wheel armor and points another sword at her.

Lucy tsks; her eyes beginning to glow a golden quartz. Erza body comes crashing to the floor, her re-equip magic reverting back to her previous armored attire. "As I said before you are not strong enough. Without uttering a single spell, I brought you down to your knees. I'm sure you could feel my magic. Now try to imagine that pressure hundred times worst. Do you think you could handle that? Because that is the power of Zeref."

"Lucy." rumbled Makarov voice in in warning. Lucy sighed and let her magic dissipate. Her eyes return to her normal shade. Erza wheezes in relief free of the pressure pushing down against her body and looks up at Lucy; fire burning in the depths of her eyes. Lucy does a double take and smiles lightly from the irony of those eyes. She looked at Zeref with those same exact eyes. She turns to look at Makarov then all around the guild. Every member held that fierce fire in them. They all have fight in them.

"So, this was what you were trying to tell me, old fool." Makarov snorts and turns back to his beer, "I see. This really does change everything then." Lucy reaches done to give a gloved hand to Erza. Erza takes it after a moment of hesitation. "I'm sorry for the brief… rumble. I hope you can forgive me, Erza. I usually don't tolerate disobedience. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Gasps fill the guild.

"Your highness! Forgive me for letting you see such a display. One of my guild members got hurt recently and I couldn't stand it anymore. I can't sit back and let my comrades get hurt. I will do anything to keep Fairy Tail safe." Erza kneels before Lucy.

"It's all right. I should have done more to stop the war, but I was afraid. I should have heard Makarov's words better. Rise, you need not to kneel before me." Lucy turns and walks a bit away from Erza and looks around at all the guild members. "I see the strength in all your eyes. I see your need to fight against the evil corrupting this world, but you all must know this evil is too strong for you all to try and defeat." Murmurs of disagreement rose in volume. Lucy continued on, "I see potential in all of you. So, I am willing to train all of you, to have a chance against Zeref. That is if you will allow me to help."

Lucy awaited the demands for her to get out, but much to her surprise the opposite occurred. Roars of agreement filled the guild. Stomping and cheering, baffling Lucy. The cheers came to a stop at the emerging wobbling figure. Lucy eyes widened, she clenched her hand to keep people from noticing the sudden trembling. Levy had come done with the help of Mirajane she looked around and weakly thrust her fist up into the air, "Let's do it! For Fairy Tail. Let's get stronger and beat Zeref once and for all."

Erza look back at Lucy and smiled, "You have our answer." Lucy nodded and looked around, her hands clasped behind her.

"Good. We shall start right away. One year from today, Zeref is planning to retaliate after the last attempt. You all need to become stronger before then. That is possible, but you cannot slack off. There will be nonstop training every day, with the exception of, Sundays. The only catch is that you all must stay at the palace to ensure your safety. Missions will be down unless approved by Makarov and I until further notice. Entering the guild will be prohibited until a years' time. To assure no one from being able to enter there will enchantment on the guild. It will prevent anything or anybody from entering, including all of you. The enchantment will fall at the end of the year or unless something drastic occurs. I hope that the war does not get to that. Now I want all you to pack quickly. Training begins tomorrow morning sharp." Lucy looked back at Makarov both nodded at each other.

"Alright brats you heard the princess start packing. We're heading to the Celestial Palace!" Makarov boomed, his eyes brightening and worry releasing. Hope had begun to blossom once more.

Lucy slipped from the growing chaos. She tilted her head from an upcoming chair. Just as she made it out of the guild safely, something yanks her backwards. Her balance is steadied by warm hands holding her tightly around her waist. She turns around only to blush fiercely at the sight of Natsu. "What do you want? You should be getting ready with everyone else." Natsu stares at her then flicks her forehead, "What was that for?"

"I'm going with you. I'm already packed from the last mission anyways."

"You can't just decide for yourself! I have things to do before I leave."

"Lushy, you're probably just lying to get rid of us. After all your just lazy." purred Happy as he floated aimlessly around the mages heads, another fish in his mouth.

"You stupid cat come here and let me strangle you!" raged Lucy as she reached up to get Happy. Natsu tightened his hold around her waist and pulled her away from the blue cat. "Come on. What do you need to do?"

Lucy shuffled from his grasp and smoothed down her attire. She then took a deep breath and looked up at the large guild, "I'll have you known I was just about to put up the enchantment on the guild."

"Can I help?"

"I don't know Natsu. You don't have experience something could go wrong."

"Awww come on, Luce. Wouldn't two people make the spell stronger?"

"Yes but…" Lucy glanced at Natsu's pouting face her resolve crumbling, "Alright fine. Come give me your hands. Let your magic energy gather."

Lucy blushed once again as she realized the whole time they were talking that Natsu had his arms around Lucy; the only reason why her removed in was to take ahold of her hands. Lucy shook her head, she needed to concentrate! They both began to build their energy their bodies giving a soft glow. "Now concentrate on intertwining our magic together. We have to do this right."

"Okay." the magic intensified and there magics merged together. Lucy gasped at the sensation of Natsu magic caressing her body. Her body reacting to his instantly making her brown orbs flash golden and her air beginning to float around her face. Meanwhile, Natsu had a similar reaction. Lucy's magic thrummed against his body causing for heat to coil in his belly. Scales blossomed on his arms and face. His eyes turning into slits much like a dragon. Lucy's concentration flickered for a second. Pleasure seemed to fill her body as each passing second of Natsu's magic engulfing her. Natsu had a similar reaction but kept to himself having no idea what it meant. Lucy panted "Now pour all this magic energy into the guild by imagining a large dome spreading all around."

Both did just that. Fire surrounded the guild in a rapid circle. It rose then, high upwards making a dome. A simmering rose quartz rose from the fire creating a simmering shield, small sparkly particles burst from the magic enforcing the dome. Runes then scattered all around it. And finally, in a burst of light and fire the enchantment was sealed. Lucy and Natsu panted from the use of magic. Their heads resting against each other. Lucy's eyes retuned back to normal but Natsu's was still in his dragon form, his slited eyes followed her movement. Lucy shrieked and blushed trying to scramble away from Natsu. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried to distance herself from Natsu, they just became closer. Natsu inhaled deeply his eyes fluttering close. A deep purring emitting from deep within him. Lucy used this opportunity to escape his hold and continued toward the palace. Natsu snapped out of the haze, his dragon from dissipating. He trailed right behind her, "Luce, wait up."

Happy and Mirajane stood watching as the pair continued walking bickering as they went. Both stood with mouths parted open shocked at the sight they just witnessed. Mirajane smiled darkly, chuckling maniacally, "Ho ho ho ho, what new lovely couple I see. I can't wait to get them together." A dark aura surrounded Mira as thoughts of matchmaking filled her head. This couple will be the best thing that will ever happen to the guild.

Happy shuddered and followed the couple. He feared the things that will occur with Mira's meddling so in the meantime he'll do anything to stay out of her wrath especially since Mira always gave Happy tasty fish for doing what she wanted.

 **Author's Note: It's a bit slow as of now, but it's going to get intense soon I promise! Like always leave constructive criticism and please tell me if I have mistakes. Hopefully updates will come out regularly from now. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
